


Smooth Poison

by MatrixDream



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Beast Wars
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Blood and Gore, Cops, Domestic Fluff, Lots of references and many more tags to be added, Minor Character Death, Multi, Rampage and Depth Charge's only relationship is enemies to frenemies in this, as well as ships, mafia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2020-08-13 14:00:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20175433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MatrixDream/pseuds/MatrixDream
Summary: Depth Charge is a sheriff of a small town. It's not a big place and his job is pretty easy. Until his town is attacked by Rampage while he's away.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote a little ficlet for this AU before, but here's the actual fic for it! The tone of the first chapter is vastly different from the rest of it ((as far as I know)). I'm going for a bit more of a serious vibe with this one, but knowing me it'll get more light hearted as it progresses, but who knows. Main point, super depressing and dark start, but expect some genuine moments in later chapters!

The bar was much different from when he last saw it, yet the people always seemed to stay the same. It really was a shame he didn't visit as often as he would like. That would need to change. 

"One more drink before you head off, DC?" The bartender asked, tapping his empty glass. 

"Nah, I can't. I need to drive back and I can't be breaking the rules if I expect everyone else to follow them." Depth Charge responded with a shake of his head, covering the opening with his palm before handing it over. His radio briefly spit static at him, as if a call were aborted, but his attention was quickly taken again. 

"You're a good cop." One of his friend's patted him on the back, "Come back soon though, yeah?" 

"I always do." He saluted with a smile, before saying his goodbye to the rest of his people. They bid him farewell in return and he left the bar. Giving it a quick glance, he sighed softly before hoping into his cruiser and heading off. Starbase was such a long drive away it was hard to make time to come out and visit his friends. Thankfully he had a holiday coming up in a few months, maybe then he could make time to stay for more than just a drink. 

* * *

Headlights illuminated the empty road, giving him limited visibility as he drove. He knew the way to his little town like the back of his hand and there were no other cars in sight. There wouldn't be for another few kilometres at the least. So there wasn't much to be worried about. He was just a little fuzzy from the alcohol but it would pass. There wasn't even enough in his system for him to worry about a hangover tomorrow. All he needed was to get home, get to bed and call it a night. 

The drive calmed him down significantly, the only sound being the rush of wind against the car and the crunch of gravel beneath the tires. The sky was even more peaceful, littered with gleaming stars and completely clear of city smog. Marveling at it all really helped him appreciate being out here, he loved it. City life wasn't him and if he could avoid ever going back to it, he would. 

His daze was suddenly interrupted by red. The twin beams of light went from a soft white-yellow tint to a splash of crimson, then another. Slowing down, the crunch of gravel became softer, damper as the splotches turned to puddles and actual consistent marks. Rolling his window down less than an inch, the smell instantly invaded the small space. The thick, tangible scent of metal made his blood run cold. Quickly pushing his window back up, he picked up speed a bit, finding more blood the farther he went. 

"Fuck." He cursed to himself, pulling out his communicator and keeping his eyes vigilant. Now the darkness felt suffocating, gradually compressing to snuff out the light as he uselessly squinted through the blackness. His radio only received static. The situation was instantaneously sobering. 

Then he began to see the bodies. His instincts screamed at him to drive as far away as he could, while his training told him to check their pulses. He did neither. This was clearly a massacre and if the culprit was still out there, it was better for him to remain in the car. Once he could get a clear understanding on the situation, then he could get out and check for survivors. No one was picking up at the station and Starbase was a four hour drive back, it would seem he was on his own in this. 

"Pick up already, fuck!" Slamming down the communicator, he barely restrained himself from breaking it as it only responded with more static. Before swerving as he nearly hit a body in the road, then there were more. His knuckles turned white from the grip he had on his steering wheel and his stomach churned as he slowly began to recognize some of them. More curses and even a few prayers left him as he mentally began to identify people. The people from his town. 

Curling his fingers and rocking in his seat, he tried to breath through the wave of emotions bubbling up his throat. No amount of training in the world could ever mentally prepare him for this. Any of it. His little town was completely silent, houses were dark and empty. Families, friends, neighbours, scattered everywhere. His included. The station was even worse, it looked like it had been hit first, or at the very least second. 

He would have to get out at some point for a more thorough check. Yet he couldn't move outside of the minimally comforting movements. It was too much, it was all too much. 

Lurching to a halt, he abruptly popped open the door and got out. "Are you alright?" He asked, seeing a man stumbling around, covered in blood. Pulling out a flashlight he illuminated the person, but it wasn't anyone he recognized. His next instinct was to unholster his weapon, "Who are you?"

The behemoth of a man licked his lips, the blood suspiciously seeming less and less like his own. "X." Was all the man said, before his deep green eyes locked on the gun and lunged. 

Depth Charge stumbled back, fully pulling it out before just as easily having the weapon smacked from his hands. It went flying somewhere in the darkness but he didn't bother looking for it, instead shoving the flashlight into the criminal's face, momentarily blinding as he took a swing. Getting in a good punch, he put some distance between them and made a break for his car. Just barely getting a grip on the handle, the back of his shirt was suddenly grabbed and he was tossed backwards, landing heavily on his back. He was a large man himself, which made the fluidity of the attack catch him by surprise as he tried to catch his breath. 

There was no shame in admitting he was terrified as the man came for him again, just narrowly missing getting his head kicked in. Seeming to get X off guard and managing to get a hold on his boot, he was thrown off balance before it was tugged out from under him. They both tussled for the upper hand, brute strength and pure aggression as they both fought for their lives. 

Using the flashlight again, Depth Charge physically hit his assailant with it, the light flickering with each blow and slowly changing to red as well. Everything was red.

His attacks barely seemed to phase the man, who kept coming at him with equal vigor. Adrenaline was the only thing keeping him going until the flashlight was also ripped from his grasp, leaving him with nothing but his fists. His hands hurt, everything hurt, but he kept fighting back. Finally finding a wound in the murderer's side, he jabbed his fingers into it as hard as he could. The man howled in pain, distracted enough for him to get away and leap into his car. 

Once again X seemed to recover fast, gripping the cop's ankles, he yanked before suddenly being met with a taser to the face. That seemed to do it as he collapsed with a jolt, twitching on the ground.

Depth Charge didn't even give himself time to breath, pouncing on the man as soon as he could and cuffed the murderer. With some struggle, he managed to push the large, unconscious body into the back of the car. Locking it, he inhaled deeply, before releasing a sob. Sinking to his knees as he shook, clutching the bloody gravel in his aching hands as he stared unseeingly at the ground. 

He should have been getting up and looking for survivors, but he couldn't find the strength. It didn't matter anyway, nothing mattered. If they weren't dead by the time he got there, the amount of time he spent fighting for his life meant they were goners. And if somehow they were still alive, the closest places for help was four hours away. They would never make it and helplessly watching more people die in his arms would officially break him beyond repair. 

Eventually he got back in the car and just stared unseeing straight ahead. All he felt was a pit of apathy overshadowing everything. Deep down there was anger, despair, hopelessness, grief, the rest of the adrenaline taking its course. But the overall numbness kept him from doing anything but just sitting there, breathing back cries of anguish. 

Gradually his gaze averted to his appearance in the mirror. His eyes were empty, one with bags from lack of sleep and the other swollen and blackening. His coiled hair was a mess from the struggle and he brushed some of it out of his face. Wincing, he touched a bruise. His dark skin was covered in them, along with scratches and blood. Some of it his own, some of it his assailant's, and some of it he didn't want to think about. 

Ripping his eyes away from the mirror, thinking about his appearance wasn't important right now. Other than that his mind was running on instincts alone. Thoughtless and emotionless as he reversed the car and turned around. Which helped a lot. He was done looking at the crimson and darkness and the drive back to Starbase would be long. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Depth Charge is a bit of a retired cop, he still works but he's honestly not super involved in anything 'cool' at work. His past kind of ruined him. But he's moving ahead with his life and trying to just get past his past, he does have a loving wife Omnia Rugby, and a daughter named Ray.

A hefty stack of paper and files were thrown onto his desk with little regard for the paperwork he was currently working on. Some of the things on his desk fell off and he looked up with a glare, meeting a bored look from one of his coworkers. "Enjoy." They said sarcastically before walking away. 

The pencil in his hand snapped in half as he inhaled deeply. "Fucking prick."

All of the effort he had put into his career went down the drain because of...the incident. Eleven years later and he was a pencil pusher, given the aftermath of cases in documented form and no real action. Best of all, he was back in the city life surrounded by jackasses who couldn't afford any other emotion besides apathy. 

Still, things could be worse. So, he pulled himself together, tossed out the broken pencil and retrieved his fallen belongings. At least he had one things keeping him going. Lifting a picture frame, it was slightly cracked from the fall but he disregarded that as he looked at the faces of his smiling wife and child. The look mirrored a softer version of his expression and it calmed him. "Another few hours and I'm home."

Placing the picture back, he finished his previous paperwork with a new pencil. Originally avoiding action had been his own suggestion, but it got to the point he had nowhere else to go. Everyone just dumped their work onto him; the reminder bringing his attention back to the new pile. 

Putting the completed sheet in a different pile for digital processing later, he turned to the mess. Not that he was interested as he picked it up and began sorting through it. Loose papers, occasionally some stapled or paper clipped, and a bunch of files. Heaving another sigh, he dropped most of them and sat back in his chair. "I should just throw this back at that asshole." He muttered to himself, plucking a random file from the mess. However, his attention was instantly caught by it. 

Sitting up in his chair, his eyes widened as he saw the large 'X' freshly drawn on the front of it. He only dragged his stare away from it long enough to briefly glimpse around at his coworkers. No one was watching him, nothing was out of the ordinary. Just this mysterious file causing the hair on the back of his neck to raise. With great hesitation, he eventually flipped it open before abruptly closing it. 

"No." His stomach churned and he shut his eyes, rubbing them as he tried to slow his racing heart. It didn't help, even with the brief peak, the picture inside was burned to the back of his eyelids. Prompting him to finally take a proper look, only further confirming his worst fears. 

* * *

"You have some fucking explaining to do, Primal." Storming into his Captain's office, he completely ignored the atmosphere of the room. He didn't care if the other man was busy and he sure as hell didn't care if anyone else was in the room. He wanted answers. Now. 

"Depth Charge! You can't just-"

Throwing the file at the other man, his hate filled glare didn't waver as Dinobot quickly excused himself from the room and shut the door on his way out. Leaving Depth Charge and his confused superior. 

"What's the meaning of...." Optimus froze once he actually looked at what was inside, before quickly putting it down. His hand rested on it as if he could keep it closed, but it was too late. "You weren't supposed to see this."

"Yeah? Well I fucking did. Start talking." He indicated for the angered man to sit, but it would seem they would both remain standing. "Don't bullshit me, Primal. I want answers." 

He sighed softly before nodding. "Someone posted X's bail. I don't know who, but I'm looking into it."

"You can't just _bail_ out a serial killer, there should be no price on that!" 

"I know, I know. There wasn't supposed to be one, I suspect some dirties, but like I said, I'm looking into it, Depth Charge." He tried to calm the other man, who was understandably having none of it. 

"You're looking into it, huh? Did you see who's money set that monster free? Megatron, y_our ex_. How do I know you're not one of the dirties working for him? You've sure got a type, first the mob boss, then his second in Command. Is Dinobot in on this too?"

"You leave Dinobot out of this," He quickly jumped to defend his second husband. The accusations weren't unwarranted and he could see where his subordinate was coming from, but there was nothing he could do. "I want X back behind bars too, but his entire file has been wiped from the system. Evidence has been removed, we can't find him, and if he's working for Megatron we don't want to start something up by being reckless. Right now there is nothing I can do, you weren't even supposed to be involved in this." 

"This is why I didn't trust him being moved to your jurisdiction." The other man muttered, before glaring at him again with renewed contempt. "You better hope nothing happens to my family, because if he gets to them, I swear to every god out there, I will hunt him down, kill him, and you can deal with the consequences."

"I'm trying to be understanding, but I don't appreciate your threats." He said, beginning to get mad as well, but tried to talk himself down. "You know what, go home early. Go see your wife and take as much time you need to cool down." 

* * *

The door slammed shut behind Depth Charge. It was good to be home but his mood hadn't changed in the slightest. If anything the drive had only allowed it to worsen. Who did Primal think he was? Keeping something like that hidden?

"You're home early, rough day at work?" His wife, Omnia Rugby, looking up from the book she was reading. However, once seeing his expression she completely put it down. "Are you okay?" 

"No." He admitted, sitting heavily on the stairs and resting his forehead against the railing. 

"Do you want to talk about it?" She continued, giving him her full attention. 

"No, I just want to stop thinking about it." 

Concerned, she was hesitant to accept the answer, but didn't push further. "Alright." Then she looked to their daughter who was playing at her feet. "Ray, sweetheart, do you want to tell your dad about your day?" 

The aforementioned girl lit up. "I learned a lot at school and I even made a new friend!" 

"A new friend?" He asked, trying to be encouraging despite his exhaustion. It was hard to stay mad around his family and the switch in topics was welcomed. 

"Yeah! They're a new kid! A lot of my classmates are mean to them though." She said sadly. "But mom said they can come over sometime soon!" 

Managing to will himself to get up, he walked over to her and sat down again. "I'm glad you're trying to be their friend, you're a good kid. So, what are you playing?" 

Ray just as easily latched onto new topic and happily showed her dad the game she was playing. "I'm stuck on this level, can you help me?" 

"Sure."

Omnia smiled as she watched them, tempted to pick her book back up, but she couldn't help one more concerned glance at her husband.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Work is beginning to get interesting and Ray's friend comes over.

Technically he shouldn't be back at work so soon, but there was work to be done. For one, he needed to return that mess of paperwork his coworker had dropped off to him yesterday. There was no way he was going to be the office pushover and when the man shot him a dirty look, he returned that as well. 

Sitting down at his relatively clear desk, he sighed with relief. There was still some information he needed to digitize, so he opened one of the drawers to grab a pen. However, he paused, seeing an unfamiliar stack of paperwork and files. Thinking his coworker tried to get sneaky, he angrily pulled it out. 

"Oh." Just as quickly he shoved them back in and out of view. More discreetly he pretended to rummage around, briefly flipping through the files which piqued his interest further. This wasn't a great spot to read it and he definitely couldn't take it home, not that he would want to wait that long. 

Looking around, no one seemed to be paying attention to him. Opening another drawer, he again pretended to look for something, while stuffing the papers into his shirt. Double checking to making sure it wasn't conspicuous, he then excused himself to the bathroom. 

Once alone in a stall, he pulled them back out for a proper read. It was even more information on the X file, recent too. He didn't know who was sneaking it to him, but he did appreciate it. Not that he wasn't suspicious because the person's motive could change depending on who it was. Rhinox was too loyal, Cheetor didn't have that sort of access and Optimus certainly didn't do this. Rattrap was a likely suspect, he certainly had the capability to be a dirty. No attachment to Megatron as far as anyone could tell, but still sketchy. Speaking of Megatron, there were a few of his ex-cons running around the precinct too. Dinobot and Blackarachnia, which if it were one of them it could mean they are leaking the info so Depth Charge could take their old boss down. Even Silverbolt used to work for the big boss, but he seemed far too loyal to pull a stunt like this. 

"Hm." He'd look into it, but for now the paperwork had his attention. There were some things blacked out, so whoever it was clearly didn't want him knowing everything. Like where the murderer lived. 

Trying to hold the paper up to the light and hopefully see through, he was interrupted by the bathroom door opening. All he could see were the standard shoes, which stopped in front of the stall he was in. Before he could announce it was occupied, more paperwork was slid underneath. Hesitantly, he picked it up. Even more to add to the pile. 

"Thanks." He said, watching the feet walk away and hearing the door close before returning to his reading. 

* * *

When he got home, his head was full of thoughts, trying to process all of the information he had collected. It had certainly been a while since a case had his undivided attention. However, this one was personal. 

Not that he remained distracted, as once he went inside, his train of thought was interrupted by high pitched screaming. Stumbling through the door, he didn't even bother taking off his shoes as more screams came from up stairs. He began to ascend, barely past the first five steps before a hand grabbed him. Ripping his arm away from his assailant, he turned on them, before realizing they had their hands up in surrender. 

"Depth Charge, it's okay." It was his wife. "The two of them have been like this all day, they're just playing."

"Is Ray okay?" He demanded, still on edge but gradually began to descend. 

"Yes, she's just playing with her new friend she told you about. They'll be leaving soon, but I'm sure you will get the chance to meet them once they both finish playing." Omnia offered her hand, leading him the rest of the way down and beginning to bring him to the kitchen. "How about you help me with dinner, get your mind off things?" 

"You know I can't cook for shit." He muttered, briefly looking back at the stairs but following regardless. 

"But you can cut, so tell me about you day, make yourself useful, and get your butt in here." She said, playfully swatting his rear, earning the expected response. He chased her around the kitchen, lifting her up once he caught her and then doing the same; getting a laugh out of the both of them. 

With a chuckled sigh, Depth Charge put her down. "Alright, you win," He said, beginning to cut the vegetables she had out. "It's a current case that has me bothered. It's not really mine, but it's as personal as it comes." 

Omnia nodded sympathetically. "Is this a couple of days type personal or hold on for the long haul?" 

"The latter, definitely the latter." 

"Got it." She gave him a soft smile. "Distractions or alone time?"

"Both." He said wearily. 

"I can do both. Do you want to talk about it?" She continued, leaning against the counter in case he did.

"No." He shook his head, looking at what he was cutting. "No. I just want to cut some beans and hear about your day. How's your book coming along?" 

She also returned to what she was doing, welcoming the topic change. "I'm stuck between the planning phase and getting it started, the usual. I have all these ideas written down and they make a somewhat coherent plot but I feel like I need more before I can write it." 

"Again? You have it planned out as well as it can be, I think you're just stalling." He quirked an eyebrow, despite her inability to see it with their positions. 

"A little of that too." She huffed, smiling regardless. "I always drag my feet during this stage...and well, every other stage. I'll get over it eventually. Just the usual insecurities. Will anyone read it? How many people? How many readers would want to read it enough to actually pay for it?" 

"You know I'll read it. The readers will come, but you can't really sell a book you aren't writing, now can you?" 

"How dare you be so right." Walking over to put what he finished cutting in the pan, she stopped to give him a kiss. "Thank you." 

Before he could respond, two sets of feet charging down the stairs interrupted them. "Dad! You're home! You have to meet my friend." Ray stood in the door, grinning from ear to ear as she stood in the door. Before pulling out the most awkward looking child he had ever seen, to stand beside her. "This is Transmutate!"

"Hi." Transmutate said, quietly. They looked down shyly. 

"Nice to meet you," He said, extending a hand for a handshake, but the kid just looked at him until he retracted it. "Are you staying for dinner?" 

"No." They said, shaking their head. "My dad is coming soon." 

His daughter's eyes lit up at the suggestion, however. "Ooh! Can they have a sleep over one night?" She turned to her friend. "If you want to."

"We'll have to see." Omnia spoke up, not that she would mind if they did.

No further discussion progressed as the doorbell rang. "I'll get it." Depth Charge responded, seeing his wife busy with cooking. 

The two children bounded after him, jumping excitedly as the both of them waited for him to open the door. He rolled his eyes at the antics, but a small smile graced his face. He opened the door, coming face to face with the one person he never wanted to see again. X. 

Time felt like it froze as the man standing in the door seemed just as shocked as he was. Before X slowly began smirking once processing that yeah, he's at his old friend's house and his child is in there. "What a wonderful turn of events..."

Dread curdled the contents in Depth Charge's stomach and he felt like he suddenly couldn't breathe. He couldn't move his hand, which held the door knob in a vice grip. He was unarmed and desperately wished he still had that knife he had been holding. Anything to keep this man away from his family. 

"Dad!" Transmutate pushed past the man frozen in the doorway, to hug their parent. 

Omnia stood in the kitchen, smiling as they excitedly told their dad about all the fun they had. "Aaaw!"

Depth Charge struggled to gain his wits, it didn't feel real. His worst nightmare come true and no one else realized the danger. Once the child was out of the way, he slammed the door in both of their faces before locking it for good measure. X's smug look burned into the man's brain. 

Checking all the windows, Depth Charge watched the two walk away and get into the man's car. He probably should have done something to keep Transmutate away from that bastard too, but his instincts were honed in on his family. His wife only looked at him in shock, but he provided no explanation. Glued to the window until he knew for sure they left. 

Everything else forgotten, exhaustion suddenly hit him from how tense his body had been. His heart still raced and he stormed upstairs to his room. 

Omnia stood there gaping, her daughter having a similar look, before concern took over. "How about we leave your dad alone for a bit, he's having a hard time at work." 

"Okay." Ray said reluctantly, before walking to the kitchen to go eat dinner. Depth Charge clearly wanted space, so they gave it to him. He would come down when he was ready.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are motivating and highly appreciated, so please let me know what you think!


End file.
